Once Upon A Time
by DarkChocolateLover101
Summary: They needed a Knight in Shining Armor. Naruhina and KibaxOC


**ME: Hello ladies and Gentleman!!!!!!! I am back!!!!!**

**Lee: Woo hoo!!!!!**

**ME: YA!!!!!!!! Let's do this Lee.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once Upon A Time...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata put her old, worn, and loved book back on the shelf. She had been read that book as a child by her now dead mother and genius friend Lily who learned to read at two years old. She adored how all of those books started with, "Once upon a time." You knew from those words that the book was going to end beautifully with the nice heroin and hero being happy at the end.

Our raven haired heroin of this story was inturrupted with a loud but graceful bang on the door. And in waltzed in our other heroin of the story, Lilian Tates or as she was known by her friends Lily. Lilian Tates was a lot like Hinata, she was madly in love with a man who was to stupid to notice it. Or Lilian would not know anyway because she was blind.

"Good morning Lady Hinata, How are you this beautiful and glorius day?" Lily said with her song like voice. "There are places to be, people to see, and most of all books to read!" Now I bet you are wondering how Lily can read when she is blind. Well Lily's Kekkei Genkei is to be able to read things with her mind and with touch. That could be people, animals, flowers, or in this case books. "And also remember Naruto said he wanted me to train with him today so we better get a move on."

At the sound of our Ramen eating hero's name Hinata became a stuttering tomato, " I-i d-don't-t know-w L-lily..."

"Of course you do!" "Now get dressed and meet me at Tenten's place." And with that Lily was gone.

Hinata giggled. Lily was the best friend a girl could have. Hinata zipped up her trademark jacket and ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten and Lily were already waiting outside the door when Hinata showed up. "Finally," Lily said as she giggled. "I showered after a hard-core train session with Lee and Gai-sensei, got my ballet bag packed for lessons this afternoon, got dressed, and did my hair in the amount of time it took you to get here."

Laughing Lily, Tenten, and Hinata walked through the village. Tenten held Lily's hand and guided her through the crowd making sure she did not kill herself or anyone else for that matter in the process of getting to training with their teams.

Only Tenten and Hinata knew this but everyone liked to stare at Lily. And not just for her sight but for her clothes. With long curly chocolate hair in a high ponytail, funky colored shirts, cute black jeans, and always daunting her red ballet shoes, Lily did not look normal here.

Finally they weaved through the crowd and got to the training sessions. Lily waved goodbye as Tenten and Hinata darted off leaving her with her favorite sensei, Asuma-sensei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was relieved as she came to her team. This was wear she felt most at home besides Lily's library. She ran and sat down where she usually sits, on the side away from everyone near her. Lily told her not to do that but she liked for some reason to be isolated

away from a crowd.

"Today we will be practicing with these," Kurenai-sensei stated as she pointed to some silver swords. "We will be learning basic defense and attack moves, any questions?"

Because there were none our team each grabbed a sword that looked appealing to them. Kiba, of course took the sword that was flashiest and had a glow to it. Shino grabbed a sword with a bug engraved on it. And Hinata took the sword that was the most modest.

She felt like she was in the fairytales that she read as she blocked and blowed during the training session. She heard running coming from behind. It was Naruto. Hinata's heart stopped so fast that she almost collapsed.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, Hinata, my sword is so cool!" That's when he held out THE SWORD. The reason why this sword was so special was because it was exactly like the picture of the sword from her favorite book. Hinata suddenly felt some courage weld up inside her, "Narutowillyougogetramenwithme?!"

"What Hinata, I did not quite catch that."

"Will you go have ramen with me Naruto-kun?"

"Sure Hinata I would love to!" Hinata was so happy that she took his hand and they walked off together leaving Shino and Kiba jaw dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was leaping and spinning gracefully as her teacher called out random ballet movements. Chouji sat there awestuck at the gracefulness of this woman. She was so fluid with her movements, always leaping or spinning. He knew she would never go out with him, he was to ugh.. fat. How he hated that word. Everyone had called him that except Lily.

Lily finished her difficult routine. She was drenched with sweat, panting and gasping for air. Chouji thought she looked beautiful like that but she sure did not.

"Ugh. I look like a mess I will meet you at the barbeque place in twenty minutes." Chouji agreed and walked off still thinking how beautiful she looked dancing.


End file.
